Accidentally In Love
by Deathly Betrayal
Summary: "I think it's bad luck that I fell accidentally in love with you." Eclipse X Phantom.


A/N) Yup.

Prompt: Eclipse X Phantom

Who's writing?

Feathers

* * *

**[Accidentally In Love]**

* * *

It could be the fact that they argued.

They were pure enemies, plain and simple, but one day, Phantom had felt something more for the dark entity. He felt a warm fuzzy feeling in his chest that made him just want the darker male. He didn't know why, but he knew it was the beginnings of love.

But never had Eclipse shown it back. He only grew flushed when he argued, and he suspected it was only because of his crude remarks. Even he knew some of them hit a bit low, but Eclipse's reaction to them were priceless. They hated each other - this couldn't happen.

But it did. It shouldn't have.

This was Fate's cruel game, wasn't it. He was loving people he simply couldn't have. He had experienced this fuzzy feeling twice before this wooziness that came with Eclipse - the strange male. First it was Aria, the empress before, and then it was Freud.

As much as he didn't want to admit it, he had loved Freud. But the scholar did always seem a little detached.

Sure, Phantom had been chased by Eclipse plenty of times. Not that he minded.

Never.

Never.

He can never have the wayward magician as his own.

Eclipse never came out often. It was hard to tell he wasn't Luminous in the night, with the moonlight and everything. It didn't help that he only came out at night anyways.

Like he did.

As a thief, he worked during the slim hours between sunset and sunrise.

"Eclipse?" he asked curiously, staring down the hallway. The figure gave a jolt and turned, ruby-red eyes boring into his.

"Yes?"

He shuddered at the silky voice that almost all the embodiments of darkness seemed to have. Eclipse raised an eyebrow, his staff raised in the air, the shimmer of something unnatural on his skin.

The gold on his staff seemed to be covered under... something. "Is that blood on you?"

He shrugged, lifting his hand and licking the blood off it in the mannerisms of a cat. "Yes. I wanted to go out for a little night hunting. Luminous is such a bore, sometimes. And no, it is not animal blood."

"You eat human blood?" Phantom asked, backing away. Eclipse rolled his eyes.

"I do. I'm not a vampire, mind. I believe 'Demon' is a more appropriate term." Eclipse shrugged, brushing his hair back. "And another thing is that I believe Luminous should keep his hair shorter. It is highly annoying to keep brushing it back and to keep it away from my face."

"I never knew you liked cats," Phantom said blankly. Eclipse raised an eyebrow.

"I don't just like them. I have one."

"You haven't killed it?"

Eclipse sniffed. "It's a murderous young thing. I liked how it acted, so I kept it."

"What color is it?"

"Black with red eyes."

"It seems like you, down to the fur. Figures."

"What?" Eclipse snapped.

"Black cats bring bad luck, don't you know that? Like you do. But I didn't know they came with red eyes."

"They don't. Unless it's Albino. Like that Mechanic I saw hanging around Edelstein... or should I say paperboy?" Eclipse hefted his staff, looking outside. The sun peeked out over the high mountains of Mu Lung, and he headed towards his room. "I need to go to sleep." he said, then when he opened his door, "Kage!"

A streak of black raced past Phantom's legs, shocking him terribly. "That cat is a murderer!" he gasped, returning to stand upright. He stared at Eclipse leaning out from the doorframe to try and catch a glimpse of the black cat as it raced away. For some reason, he noticed how the sunlight weaved molten gold into the darker man's hair... he shouldn't be thinking about this.

"That cat is bad luck," Phantom muttered under his breath, as an idea as to how to reveal his feelings flashed into his mind.

"Why is that so?" Eclipse asked, stepping backwards.

"Because I think it's bad luck that I fell accidentally in love with you."

* * *

**A/N) ****If you were wondering where the cat came from, it was from a role play. Sunfire has a cat named Kei.**

**Kage means Darkness in Japanese. Kei means Light in Japanese.**

**Simple, isn't it. Hope you have enjoyed.**


End file.
